In the semiconductor field, system in package (SIP) is the trend of the present packaging products, the printed circuit board (PCB) can be made to PCBA after surface mount technology (SMT), then the upper surface of the PCBA is filled with sealant to form molding, which is solidified to form the electronic module.
Currently, debris on the side surface of the electronic module is usually cleaned by scratching the side surface of the product with a mylar film, so the problems that positioning shift of the mylar film and the lack of precision of surface mounting will both impact the effect of scratching the debris. Moreover, the brush dipped with cleaning fluid solution is also artificially used to scrub the welding position on the surface of the electronic module, which cost labor costs with a low scrubbing efficiency and large intensity of labor, and it is also determined by proficiency and meticulous degree of the operator, so it is difficult to ensure the cleaning quality of the electronic module.